1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio receivers, and more particularly is directed to an improved station selector for such receivers employing a coded memory for storing reception frequency information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In radio receivers, and particularly in FM tuners having frequency synthesizers, it has been suggested to use a memory to store information corresponding to the reception frequencies of various stations, and to provide access to the particular information necessary for reception of a selected station. One system of this type uses a tape which is perforated to represent the stored information and which is read by an optical reading assembly. In order to change stations, the position of the perforated tape relative to the reading assembly is changed to select different frequency selection information. When the relative position of the tape and reading assembly is changed for selecting a desired station, the information read by the reading assembly varies irregularly and various uncontrolled signals are demodulated by the receiver. These uncontrolled signals produce offensive noises at the output of the receiver.